Need to know
by xDreey
Summary: Un divertissement pendant la guerre, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché. De son côté, elle avait plutôt voulu une relation de couple, craignant mourir en ayant jamais été désirée. Et si la guerre avait réunie deux ennemis? OS DM/HG


**Need to know**

Un divertissement pendant la guerre, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché. De son côté, elle avait plutôt voulu une relation de couple, craignant mourir en ayant jamais été désirée.

Ils avaient obtenus leur requête, vivant ensemble leur aventure torride, partagés entre le désir et la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se cachaient. Ils craignaient le regard des autres. Mais leur histoire était sans avenir, ils en étaient parfaitement conscient.

« Aucun sentiment, juste du sexe », s'étaient-ils jurés.

Puis, la mort de ses parents à elle l'avait anéantie. Seule la présence de celui qui avait si longtemps été son ennemi réussissait à la calmer. La chaleur de ses bras 'apaisait. Le battement de son cœur qu'elle entendait en posant son oreille sur son torse l'hypnotisait au point de devenir dépendante de lui.

Il savait, en la regardant dormir dans ses bras, qu'il devait la protéger. Elle, qui avait été si courageuse et si brave de ne pas s'être laissée marcher sur les pieds par l'homme qu'il avait été.

Ce temps-là était révolu. Ils étaient des égaux.

Et amoureux.

Lorsque la guerre éclata, ils n'étaient plus amants. Ils avaient cessé de cacher leurs sentiments pour l'autre, mais avaient gardé leur amour secret.

Deux ans.

C'était le temps qu'avait mis Harry Potter à détruire les horcruxes qui gardaient Voldemort en vie.

Deux longues années.

Le temps pendant lequel les deux amoureux vivaient leur amour interdit.

Dans le secret.

Leur histoire était leur plus précieux secret. Personne ne savait et personne de sauraient jamais ce qui se passaient entre eux. Ils étaient amoureux mais pas fous. Ils allaient mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans cette guerre, mais autant ne pas précipiter les choses en provoquant leur camp respectif.

Mais ils auraient été heureux. Ensemble, tout simplement, vivant quelque chose d'extraordinaire et unique.

Dans le secret.

Car tout les opposait.

Les jours étaient de plus en plus courts, signe que l'hiver approchait. La victoire du camp ennemi était imminente; le Mage Noir gagnait du terrain, frappant la communauté sorcière et moldue avec ses fidèles innombrables. Les pertes au sein de l'ordre étaient catastrophiques.

Alors que tout semblait perdu et que les espoirs de tous étaient vains, le survivant redonna signe de vie.

Deux ans plus tard.

Et tout déboula.

La mort de Lord Voldemort fut annoncée le 20 décembre 1999, à 19h37.

La capture massive de mangemorts organisée par l'Ordre débuta dès le lendemain et dura trois jours.

Puis, dans la folie de la victoire du Bien face au Mal, des dizaines de fêtes furent organisées. De son côté, elle passa beaucoup de temps avec l'Ordre, à les aider pour les dernières captures de mangemorts, oubliant presque les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Tout fût plus calme du côté de son amant. Il alla visiter sa mère, désormait seule depuis la capture de son mari. Mais ce fût une des rares sorties qu'il fit. Il ne sortait jamais. Il pensait beaucoup à Elle, à leur vie commune.

À la vie qu'Hermione et Drago avaient partagée.

Il sortit de chez lui et transplana devant la maison qu'il avait maintes fois visitée.

Sa maison à Elle.

Il pouvait passer la journée à contempler la maison, attendant patiemment qu'Elle passe devant une fenêtre pour l'admirer quelques secondes. Elle ne remarqua jamais sa présence.

Une question ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête : « L'avait-elle oublier? »

Une semaine passa, puis une seconde et une troisième. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Elle, qui était si occupée à aider le monde entier.

Trois semaines étaient passées sans qu'il puisse la toucher; l'embrasser. Ça lui était insupportable. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur.

Mas elle ne le voyait plus. Il était devenu invisible.

Maintenant que la guerre était finie, allaient-ils passer leur vie séparée. Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. L'amour les avaient-ils réellement ou ce n'était que le fruit de la crainte? L'amour n'auraient pu les unir pour les séparer ensuite.

Il se souvint de sa promesse.

« Rien ni personne ne nous séparera jamais »

Comment le retour de la paix dans le monde sorcier pouvait-il détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu?

Il rentra chez lui et, à défaut de lui parler, il prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encore et se vida le cœur sur la feuille de parchemin qui lui faisait face.

À l'opposé de la ville, Hermione était assise dans la salle à manger du 12, Square Grimmaud. Elle regardait ses amis manger, ayant diné avec Molly une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt.

Sans s'en rendre compte, beaucoup trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était mise à fixer Ginny.

Ginny avait une vie parfaite : elle était fiancée à Harry, elle avait un travail, elle attendait même un enfant Son ventre encore plat prouvait que c'était tout récent, mais ses amis allaient bel et bien fonder une famille.

Une larme que personne ne remarqua roula sur sa joue.

Bientôt un mois que l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle ne s'étaient pas parlés.

Il l'avait probablement oubliée. Même après tout e qu'ils avaient vécus, il restait le riche héritier Malfoy. Et il était un Serpentard.

Elle quitta la salle et monta à sa chambre. La pluie battait contre sa fenêtre. Elle prit place près de celle-ci et regarda l'averse qui s'abattait sur Londres. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, malgré la pluie qui atteignait le parquet. Elle avait besoin d'air frais.

Un grand-duc se posa sur la corniche de la maison et descendit jusqu'à la chambre de l'ancienne Gryffondor en entrant par la fenêtre.

Hermione l'aurait reconnu les yeux bandés. Elle avait tant reçu de lettres plus magnifiques les unes que les autres par ce hibou.

C'était King, le hibou de Drago.

Elle lui jeta un sort qui l'assécha, lui donna une petite friandise qu'elle avait toujours gardée spécialement pour lui. Finalement, alors qu'il dévorait sa récompense, Hermione prit la lettre attachée à sa patte.

Aucun doute, cette façon d'écrire « Hermione » était digne d'un Malfoy.

La lettre venait bel et bien de Drago.

Elle commença sa lecture.

« Ma belle Hermione,

Tu me manques tellement. Ton regard noisette, ton sourire contagieux… Tout me manques Tu fais partie de moi. Je ne pensais jamais que ça irait aussi loin. Mais je suis là, complètement amoureux de toi.

J'ai tellement évolué grâce à toi. Je ne pense plus de la même façon. Je n'agis plus de la même façon. Je ne ressens plus les choses de la même façon.

Tu m'as appris à aimer, Hermione. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour. Le vrai, l'amour avec un grand A, comme tu me disais.

Je t'aime tellement, Hermione.

Tu m'as permis de survivre cette guerre. Parce qu'ensemble, tu le sais, nous sommes indestructibles. Je ferais tout pour toi. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je crois que c'est ça l'amour. Tout faire pour l'autre, sans raison.

Tu me manques. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau, te regarder dormir des heures durant… Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins, Hermione. Je veux que tu sois le premier visage que je vois en rentrant à la maison après une dure journée au travail. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi…

Si je vis encore aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à to. Je me suis battu pour être avec toi, pour qu'il y ait un « nous ». Tu m'inspirais un tel courage… Chaque fois, je faisais tout pour passer quelques secondes avec toi. Tu es celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie, Hermione. Je me suis battu pour être avec toi et je continuerais de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Hermione… Ne me laisse pas tomber. Ma vie n'est rien sans toi.

Ces deux ans passés avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Les raisons qui nous ont poussées à se fréquenter n'étaient pas les bonnes, j'en suis conscient. Mais le résultat, n'est-il pas incroyable? Drago Malfoy ouvre son cœur dans une lettre d'amour qu'il écrit à Hermione Granger. Il a même réussi à verser quelques larmes.

Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. Il ne laisse jamais montrer ses sentiments. Mais pour toi, mon amour, je peux enfreindre toutes les règles du monde.

Je suis fou de toi, Hermione… Je ne peux t'oublier.

Je comprends que le monde sorcier n'est plus le même depuis la mort de Voldemort.

On ne vit plus dans la crainte et tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je le sais.

Mais moi, si.

J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre et être heureux.

Tu es ma vie, Hermione.

Je t'aimerais toujours, mon amour.

Drago »

Elle releva la tête.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Et il était amoureux d'Elle.

Pour toujours.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et quitta la maison. Debout sur Square Grimmaud, elle ignora la pluie qui tombait drue sur son visage

Aucun manteau.

Aucun parapluie.

Aucun sort d'imperméabilité.

Seuls ses vêtements, qui auraient bien le temps de sécher une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint Drago.

Elle courut, et courut, sans jamais s'arrêter. Sans jamais penser à transplaner.

L'amour est plus puissant que la magie.

Elle mit dix-sept minutes à la course à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il était là, assis sur un banc, sous la pluie, aussi trempé qu'Hermione.

Il était sorti, n'en pouvant plus de rester cloîtrer entre les quatre murs de sa maison.

Il devait savoir si tout était fini.

Il s'était juré de la laisser vivre sa vie si elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Il craignant tant son refus. Comment pouvait-il chasser ses pires pensées?

« Plus jamais tu ne la tiendras dans tes bras »

La guerre était finie.

Tout comme leur histoire.

Hermione était à quelques dizaines de mètres de Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête.

Elle cria son prénom.

À l'entente de celui-ci, les yeux du jeune blond quittèrent le sol pour se poser sur l'amour de sa vie qui courait toujours vers lui.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas.

Il chuchota son prénom alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'elle avait tant attendu.

L'eau ruisselant sur leurs deux visages se mêla au rythme de leur baiser tant espéré.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent et Hermione s'accrocha au cou de Drago.

Elle ne le perdrait pas une seconde fois.

« Ne me laisse jamais tomber », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour »

Peu importait de la pluie, ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

Les cheveux collés au visage, les vêtements trempés et leurs mains sellées, ils permirent à nouveau à leurs lèvres de se joindre.

En signe d'amour éternel…


End file.
